


Can I Have You?

by Okaamichin14



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sexual Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaamichin14/pseuds/Okaamichin14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake was powerful, graceful, and predatory; Weiss wanted to know most of all, what if… what if she let Blake just have her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have You?

**Author's Note:**

> For Dashingicecream because her art is making me sin.
> 
> Everyone needs some deep nearly teasing Monochrome. And all that unresolved sexual tension...finally resolved.

**Can I Have You?**

Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and current member of Team RWBY, felt the waves of exhaustion after a long day of missionary work. Unlocking the door to the joint apartment, she realized that there was no one home. No sweet aroma of cookies in the oven, no sounds of rambunctious and violent curses at the TV, and especially no signs of books left out in the open.

The heiress had to smile in amusement at the thought of having the house to herself for a little while. It's not that she didn't like having Ruby, Yang or even Blake around. She did. She really did. Weis had to admit, there was already too many memories coming to an empty home. Her father would be out conducting business across the kingdoms for weeks on end, and her sister Winter Schnee spent most of her days in the Atlas Military Academy. Lonesome as it was, she remembered that she long to have a household where it would be filled with smiles and warmth.

But since her days at beacon, Weiss cherished the moments she'd come home to see everyone safe from their missions. It's reminder that there's people to come home to.

If everyone was home, Blake would be at the kitchen surprising Ruby with a small boo, before taking a cookie from her shocked hands and disappearing out the kitchen. Ruby would pout and then realize that Weiss would be at the doorway and would have berated the smaller red-head that it was too early to have cookies before dinner before shooing Ruby out the kitchen to join Yang on the couch.

Yang would greet her with her sunny smile, with crumbs of cookies in her lap and her hands on a controller which she would be furiously tapping.

And then they would talk, Yang, Ruby and herself. It was easy talking to Ruby, even if she wasn't lecturing her. Ruby would be telling her day on how many Grimm she faced today, and that she helped secure more borders around South East Vale with t their new colleague Professor – correction Doctor Oobleck. On the other hand, it was almost a struggle to keep a conversation with Yang. The insufferable taller blonde, liked to insert puns within in most sentences. More so, she liked to tease poke and prod at the heiress. Weiss was grateful that Yang new when to pull away and let Weiss "sulk and glare as long as she wants".

She remembered that Yang was the type of seeing the very things that Weiss wanted to keep hidden. Her many masks that filled her world for the longest time. The cold, aloof, and heartless heiress. Yang acknowledged that there were times that Weiss had to be just that, and maybe will always need at least that part of her. Vice versa, Weiss always thought that Yang would be the dumb, blonde brute with no care in the world and no care for responsibilities. It's different now, Yang is someone she can turn to at least for her not so finer moments.

Blake was someone she can talk to. But never in the way would that Weiss have expected. Instead, she'd be on the other end of the couch with a book in hand, letting the RWY trio have their talk and moment.

After Yang was frustrated at her latest round of Call of Duty: Hunter Ops 3, rage quitting effectively; Blake would be done with her book and would find her way in Yang's lap. A place she was accustomed to since their days at Beacon.

But… her amber eyes would be locked onto Weiss all the while. And that gaze that would linger, made Weiss shiver. Because those amber eyes have already seen and understood who Weiss Schnee was, Weiss could feel the eyes searching for more.

Yang would be amused at the sight of her two friends having a little more than a staring contest. And for Ruby, it was just a bit awkward. But the two sisters could see that a small smile, Blake's smirk, and a giggle… the Xiao-Long Rose siblings definitely knew them a little too well.

But tonight was not the case. Weiss Schnee was alone in the apartment for once. She was not used to the setting of being alone, part of the stillness and the chill of the room, made her whimper softly to herself.

There was a note pasted on the fridge door, with various loopy scrawls on the parchment. Weiss muttered under her breath, "Honestly, a message on my scroll would suffice."

In the loopy handwriting, she saw the message was mixed with Red and Yellow lettering with several X's and lines scratching out half-finished sentences. Typical of the sister's, struggling to get the message out while shutting out the other.

But basically the message said, "Out with Team JNPR and TEAM CFVY. Keep each other company."

Of course the first sentence would be Ruby, straight to the point in the way that Weiss would understand and not be so worried; along with the signature sign of a rose petal. And… then the second sentence had to be Yang, it was on obvious with the winky face at the end of the message.

Either way, it would just mean she would not be alone for a long time. At least Blake would arrive soon, unless she was already here. And Weiss admitted she was not used to hidden innuendos or hidden double meanings. What did Yang mean by enjoy myself with Blake? Clearly there was something the damn Xiao Long was trying to imply.

"Blake," Weiss called out, "Blake are you here?"

No reply rang out from inside the apartment. Maybe Blake was still out, after all it was night time, and despite not wanting to associate with the Faunus stereotype; Blake was relatively active during this late hour.

It was no use waiting her voice to hear no reply. The heiress trudged up the stairs, finally feeling the fatigue after a long day of work. Paperwork, SDC contracts, and so many conference calls then she'd want in a month. Then of course the amount of lien that really wasn't necessary of her to earn.

Of course she'd give whatever extra she earned straight to the organizations that support equal Faunus treatment within human circles, and of course to infrastructure to ensure that Vale's borders were well looked after. Either way, being heiress to the SDC and a famous huntress definitely paid well.

She's been spoiled from her rather advantageous childhood, and in her own weird way Weiss liked to spoil her friends. If only she could without it being too weird. Not in the way that Yang spoils Ruby with treats and new weapon upgrades. And not in the way a lover would do. As clearly she doesn't have one.

It's not the thought she wants to have one right now, not when she's tired and slightly lonely. A hot shower might do the trick, maybe a shower and a nap would ease the loneliness for a couple hours. Or at least till Blake returns…

The hot water welcomed her body, almost enough to hurt, but enough to burn away the stresses of the day. But the hot water was enough to remind her of Blake Belladona. Her amber eyes enough to set her heart aflame and her hands warm enough to set her skin…

Weiss perked up and resisted destroying her…10,000 Lien bathroom, with a glyph filled of ice to fill the room. But it wasn't enough to keep her from picturing Blake. Weiss shook her head, and tried to stifle the soft moan that escaped her lips.

Blake's hands… she'd remember them clearly since the day she was caught in them on the train from South East Vale before she was impaled from the White Fang General. She'd seen the scars on her hands and forearms from her days as a protestor at the rallies. It was no wonder she wore the ribbons. She felt the callous form handling Gambol Shroud for so long.

Her thoughts trailed again at the thought of Blake's long fingers on her. Possibly gentle…possibly rough. If Weiss had to think of it, maybe a bit of both. In between each touch, there'd be full lips pressed against her own, robbing her of breath.

Blake was powerful, graceful, and predatory; Weiss wanted to know most of all, what if… what if she let Blake just have her. With all of that power, grace, and hunger purely for Weiss.

Okay, she needed to stop. A hoarse groan escaped her; she shouldn't be thinking like that. Not when, not when there was nothing to cross that distance between her and Blake.

Weiss's hands curled into a fist, she knew, she knew what Blake's gaze meant…no… _want_. Yet the Faunus refused to take. Why Weiss hadn't said a word?

Rejection. Loss.

It took a lot for Weiss and Blake to cross amicable grounds when they were younger, their bonds were stronger now but… but Weiss didn't want to take that chance. If anything happened, and if anything somehow went wrong…she'd lose Blake. Even just RWBY. Yang would skin her alive, and Ruby was slightly biased to Yang, she'll probably lose the little red too…

Getting out the shower, Weiss tuned her ear to see if anyone had entered the house. Again she suspected she was alone.

And to her dismay, she forgotten to grab her clothes from her room before entering the shower. In the corner of her eye, she saw that Blake's robe was hanging on the sight of the towel rack.

Speak of the devil, Weiss huffed. Just this one time, then I'll wash it.

As she was alone in the house, she didn't even bother to close her robe, after all who would see. She could almost hear Yang in her head, saying something sly at Weiss's choice of wear.

The heiress tried to force her thoughts of thinking about anything but Yang right now. The blonde would give her a heart attack even while she was in a neighboring area with Ruby in tow.

Finally safe in her room, with the door locked behind her, Weiss was about to lower her robe, already half way down her shoulders, when she finally realized that someone else was there.

Yet, she already knew who was there. She didn't need to say her name.

Weiss's pulse quickened, she turned her head slowly to her vanity mirror to meet amber eyes gleaming with a hunger. Weiss stood there frozen unsure what to do, but the heat in those eyes prompting her to stay where she was. Blake moved from her position away from the wall, to stand tall behind her.

Her right hand trailing up, to touch the white silk hair that was finally let down completely. Seeing in fall through her finger tips, Blake slowly moved the white hair over her shoulder down her front to expose creamy shoulders. Her left hand, chose to grip Weiss's lower hip pulling her close till they were pressed together.

Weiss gasped, when she felt Blake's lips pressed light butterfly kisses from her shoulder, moving slowly. From her shoulder, to her side of her neck lingering a little more than necessary to press a firmer kiss against the pulse point.

The hands that were on her waist, gently pulled the robe apart, leaving Weiss bare in front of the mirror, for Blake to see. Her Faunus ears, hearing the faintest of whimpers escape her throat. It was enough for Blake to give off a small growl of want.

She gently turned Weiss around, and slowly brought her hand to the side of her face, her thumb right below her scar.

Tilting her jaw, Blake's lips was a hair width away from hers. Weiss was looking at her from behind her thick lashes, full of need and want.

Weiss wanted Blake to finally close that distance. Just a breath away…this was maddening. Weiss was just about to pull away to give Blake a piece of her mind, before Blake finally closed the distance and full lips covered her own.

And she was melting. The lecture died against her lips, and the world along with it. Dust, there would be nothing left of her if this continued. It was too much and almost not enough.

Somewhere in between, Blake fund a way to lay Weiss down on her bed, with her arms pinned above her head, with her legs wrapped around her waist. A part of her resisted, but when those hands she dreamed about and those eyes held her in every sense with tenderness.

Hands cradling her cheek, prompted Weiss to look up at her captor. But when Weiss looked up to see Blake, her lips were almost curled in a snarl, and her eyes were filled with agony, frustration, and…was that love?

Her voice was rough, filled with restraint, but also soft, "Weiss…"

But her own, raspy and thick with want tried to reply, "Blake…I we… we can't."

It was in that statement, Weiss could see ember eye's dilate in the night. But her eyes filled with sadness.

"We can't?" Blake laughed, low and almost pained, and then her eyes filled with mock irritation, "Or you won't?"

Weiss gritted her teeth, her eyes shut at the feel of Blake's abs (oh god when was her shirt open) against the warmth between her legs. Blake was already encompassing her sense, Dust…her stomach clenched at the thought. If Blake already knew, she was ready for her.

"I-"

A hand trailed from her cheek, down to her collarbone. Weiss tried to fight her body's reaction to those hands, but couldn't deny the moan that escaped her lips, and her body following the hand, wanting to press against it. A reassuring, but meaningful squeeze to her breast, and then down her stomach. Dust, Blake was going to kill her. Everything that Blake did, everything felt tight, and then she was to fade away into the emotions.

"Looking at you doesn't feel wrong, wanting you doesn't feel wrong." Blake growled, before, sending a meaningful roll of her hips, her nails scratching Weiss's inner thigh; near the warmth between her legs. And then she stopped, her voice turning impossibly vulnerable, "The love I have for you doesn't feel wrong."

Weiss whismpered into the thick air, her eyes closed, "I treasure you too much…"

Blake ground her hips firmly against Weiss, her hands holding her tighter, and her lips skimming against the skin of her throat, "Nothing will change the way I feel about you. I love you."

When Weiss bucked against her, she cried out gently, "Blake!"

She stopped, just for her lover in question to look at her. And when she did she whispered softly, "Weiss…Do you love me?"

Weiss knew that she could break her, like she did that day when she revealed she was a Faunus for the first time. Blake would tear the heavens for her. But Weiss had the power to break her.

It was rare to see Blake show so much, bare and unabashed.

"Blake…"

When Blake's grip on her wrists went lax, Weiss wiggled her hands free, and brought her own hand to Blake's cheek, wiping a tear that the Faunus didn't know that fell. "I always did."

Her throaty reply, "Can I have you?"

When their lips met, Weiss breathed her answer against her lips. _Yes._

Over and over and over. When Blake realized her answer, her ears perked up and a rumble against her chest escaped. Blake again pushed Weiss till she was against the sheets, their lips never separating, and Weiss hoped they never would.

Weiss locked her legs across her waist, and pulled Blake closer to her. She let Blake marked her skin with her hands. She let Blake own her lips. She let Blake have her soul in that moment.

Again and again and again.

* * *

The following morning… or was it noon?

Weiss woke slowly, feeling warmer than she ever felt in years. A pair of warm arms was draped on her bare waist running slow circles across her navel. Again Weiss didn't need to turn around to know who it was, she welcomed the touch with a slight shiver.

The feeling of _her_ hands across her body, not in want, but in simple affection.

And then she remembered everything of the previous night. Weiss felt heat rise to her cheeks. The owner of those very hands, made love to her.

And Weiss bit her lip at the memory of herself crying out for Blake to continue. For Blake to never stop. For Blake to well continue to do sinful things. And she remembered that the last thing she saw was Blake's smirk of self-satisfaction, before it changed to a soft smile.

If Yang saw her now, oh she'd never here the end of it.

A rumbling purr, reminded Weiss that she wasn't alone. She turned over to see Blake looking at her with a lazy smile. She greeted Weiss with a small face nuzzle, before whispering into her hair, "Good morning."

And in that moment, Weiss knew that everything that happened, she knew that this wasn't a mistake. Why did she spend so long fighting against this feeling?

Not again, never again. With that in mind, Weiss reached up to touch the Faunus's cheek and pressing a soft kiss against her lip, "Good morning."

When the pulled away, Weiss attempted to turn over, but was met with her muscles tightening and a groan escaped her. Hearing a laugh, looked over to see Blake grinning.

"Quiet you." She said halfheartedly.

"You weren't last night."

Weiss's cheeks were pink, but said nothing other than give off a pout. Blake rolled her eyes, and pulled Weiss back so that the heiress was tucked under her chin, and their legs intertwined.

And Weiss let herself be locked in Blake's arms feeding off from the warmth against the chill of the day.

Weiss gingerly reached up to scratch Blake's Faunus ears, right at the base, where she found out last night that it felt the best. Blake's purr escalated in volume, enough to make Weiss giggle at the ticklish vibration. In the end she had to stop, so she can look up in Blake's eyes once more.

Pure contentment. Irrevocably happy. The two of them shared this knowing glance.

"Can I have you forever?"

Weiss knew that there's bound to be more questions for them as time continued. She knew that they would never end. But at least she knew had to answer this one.

"Yes…you can."

Of course the moment was broken at the sound of a familiar ring tone from Blake's scroll. But Weiss wasn't having none of that. She picked up the phone, curtly said they were busy.

From her superior hearing, Blake can clearly hear the loud squeals from the scroll and from what it sounds like a champagne bottle being opened along with cheers of congratulations. Leave it their mutual friends to make a big deal about this.

Despite Weiss blushing up a storm, trying to come up with decent replies just to end the damn conversation, all the while Blake was amused.

Why not give them something to talk about?

Weiss caught her eye, and saw the devious look on her face. She tried to stop Blake. _Tried._

How can she when Blake's teeth was scraping against her throat, while her hand was reaching down to cup her warmth.

And especially not when Blake's whispering downright sinful things in her ear.

"I don't want you quiet. I want to hear you." A swift pass at her center, but not where Weiss needed her the most. "You're so ready for me."

Her moan was drawn out forcefully under Blake's ministrations. Blake wanted to drown in that sound; hearing breathy, needy moans. All just for her. Call it her guilty pleasure.

She could faintly still her shocked gasps and whistles from her teammates. Not really her priority.

She pulled away, along with her hands to give Weiss another smirk. Realizing that she stopped, Weiss reached for the scroll that she didn't know she dropped and gave a chilly warning to her friends before hanging up.

Turning to Blake, with her eyes blown and filled with need, "Let me have you."

Mirroring Weiss's answer from the night before, she gave the heiress a kiss that sealed her answer for the rest of the morning. For the rest of the night. And for the rest of their life time.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that was a thing. Back to sinning.
> 
> -Okaami-chin


End file.
